


Brotherly Lust

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-12
Updated: 2003-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex's brother, Lucas is back in town and he's out for trouble.  He tries to come between Clark and Lex, exposing the obvious homoerotic tension between them.  Forget Lana/Clark!  It's Clex time, baby!  Whip out the alien sex condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Lust

## Brotherly Lust

by xy77boy

[]()

* * *

Brotherly Lust  
By Daniel W. Gonzales 

Lex's brother was back in town and Lex had an unsettling feeling that all was not well. He entered the mansion as cocky as ever. 

Lucas smiled, "Hey baldie, what's up?" 

"I told you I didn't like that nickname." 

"Isn't that what Clark calls you when you two are alone together?" 

"I don't know what you are implying about Clark and I but I do wish you'd get to the point." 

"Okay, I got into some trouble." 

"Why am I not surprised?" 

"Well, some chink named Domino thinks I owe him some cash and he put a hit out on me. Do you think I could lay low here for a few days?" 

"Well, just the thought of it would make my father furious...so I don't see why not." 

Lucas grinned. 

Clark was mooning over Lana again. 

God, he thought, I seriously need to get a life. 

Then suddenly the thought of the night Lex and he had had together popped into his mind. They were in the barn just talking when out of nowhere Lex kissed him. 

"What are you doing?" Clark said, pulling away. 

"Haven't you guessed it by now?" Lex said, "I mean come on, Clark, if I wanted a brother I would have joined the Big Brother Society and been a mentor to a little kid. I like you, Clark." 

"But what about all those times you tried to hook me up with Lana?" 

"I just wanted to see you happy, even if it wasn't with me." 

"That's pretty noble...and odd. I had no idea that you were gay, Lex." 

"Gay. Straight. Come on, Clark, aren't we beyond such petty definitions now? I mean honestly passion is passion, I try not to put too many generalizations on it. I've been with men, I've been with women. I prefer neither more than the other." 

"So all this time you've been hanging out with me; you've just been trying to get into my pants?" 

Lex laughed. 

"You crack me up, Clark. No, I haven't just been trying to get into your pants. I care about you. I love you. I mean, you are a very handsome young man, you must know this." 

"Then you must know I'm only sixteen years old. How old are you, Lex? Twenty-six?" 

"Twenty-four. I know what I'm doing is risky. You don't have to reciprocate my feelings. I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, I hope I haven't ruined our friendship." 

Clark was silent for several moments then he leaned in and kissed Lex on the lips back. 

"I like you too, Lex. I--I'm just not sure what it means." 

Lex put up his arm, "Don't psychoanalyze it, Clark. Just give in." 

Lex grabbed Clark by the back of the head and pulled him to him. Their tongues danced. 

"Now that's a kiss," Lex said, releasing Clark, leaving him breathless. 

Then he went out to his Porsche and raced off. 

Even Lucas noticed the homoeroticism between Clark and Lex, it was apparent on both of their faces. The way they looked at each other when no one else was around. Lucas knew there was something going on there and he decided he would exploit it to the best of his ability. 

Lucas was in the workout room when he heard Clark's voice. 

"Lex?" 

"In here, Clark," Lucas said. 

He had a towel around his waist and purposely dropped it when Clark entered the room. 

Clark turned away, embarrassed.  
"Oops," Lucas said, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Clark." 

"It's okay," Clark said, "I'm just looking for Lex." 

As Lucas bent down to pick up the towel, he saw Clark give him a quick glance out of the corner of his eye to run an eye over his equipment. 

"See anything you like?" Lucas asked. 

"I--I don't know what you are talking about." 

"I was wondering, Clark and maybe you could answer this question. When Lex was affected by that meteor I know he lost all the hair on his head but did he lose it everywhere." 

Clark looked offended, "How would I know?" 

"I don't know, Clark," Lucas said, grinning, "How would you?" 

"Look, Lex and I are just friends. I don't know what he told you or what you've heard but that's all we are. Nothing more." 

"But you do like him, don't you, Clark?" 

"Of course, I love him...like a brother." 

"But he feels more for you, more than brotherly feelings. Surely you must know..." 

"What are you talking about?" 

Lucas pulled a small brown journal out from behind his back. 

"Well, look what he's written here. `Saw Clark again tonight, his Dad gave me dirty looks as usual. I can't stop thinking about him in that way, I hate it. I hate that he affects me so. Every time I stare into those hazel green eyes of his I get weak in the knees. Does Lana feel this way? Does she even appreciate what a hot sexy guy Clark Kent really is?'" 

"Let me see that!" Clark said, grabbing the journal from Lucas' hands. 

It was Lex's handwriting. It was all true. 

Clark dropped the journal and ran out of the house. 

In the driveway, Lex was there. 

"Hey Clark, what's up?" he grinned. 

Clark ran away and as soon as he was out of sight, he ran with super speed all the way back to the farm. 

Lex ran angrily into the mansion. 

"What did you do?" 

"Nothing he didn't want." 

"I swear to God, Lucas, if you fuck with Clark I will give you over to the Chinese Mafia like that." 

"Easy, easy, Lex. All I told him was what he already suspected." 

Lex saw his brown leather journal lying on the floor, he bent down to pick it up, "How did you get this?" 

"Well the lock was a bitch to open but it was easy enough. I just thought like a Luthor." 

"You had no right." 

"You better go run after your boy-lover, I'm sure he's running home to tell Daddy about his man-crush." 

Lucas laughed. 

Clark didn't speak a word of what happened at the mansion to his parents. 

"How was your visit with Lex?" Martha asked. 

"Uh, good," Clark said, nervously. He couldn't look in his Dad's eyes all night. 

He kept thinking of the things in the journal. Did Lex really feel that way towards him? Why did the thought excite him so? 

That night as Clark lay in bed, he let his hands slip underneath the covers and stroke himself. He thought of Lex's bald shiny head and rubbing his lips up against it. Fuck me, Lex, he would mumble. Then suddenly an image of Lucas naked in the gym came into his mind. He certainly was hung like a Luthor. He wondered it Lex was that big or bigger. The thought excited him. 

He imagined kneeling down between Lex's legs at the desk, servicing him. The more he thought about it, the more it excited him. He decided he would go to see Lex tomorrow after school and confront him. The truth would finally come out. 

The next day, he went to see Lex. 

Lex was by the pool, suntanning. He had his eyes closed, he didn't even notice Clark come up. 

"Hey," Clark said. 

Lex opened his eyes slowly and lazily. 

"Hey Clark, I--we should talk about what happened yesterday." 

"No its okay, Lex. I finally figured it out. You're in love with me. All these months you stayed so cool. How did you do it?" 

"Well for one thing, there was the threat of your Dad ripping my balls off, Clark. That would keep any guys celibate." 

Clark laughed. 

"So the question remains," Lex said, "Do you have feelings for me?" 

"Well when we kissed last night it felt good like--I don't know. Like something I didn't even know I wanted." 

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Clark?" 

"I love you, Lex. I think maybe I always have. I, uh, last night I had a fantasy about you." 

Lex stood up. 

"Do tell." 

Clark blushed and turned his head away. 

Lex kissed him softly on the lips, "God, you get me every time with that farm boy charm. You really are beautiful, you know that, you are one of the most beautiful young men I've ever met and believe me, Clark, I've met a lot of guys." 

"Oh really?" Clark said, "Should I ask for a std test before we sleep together?" 

"No, I get tested regularly, Clark. My last test came out negative." 

"So..." 

"Are you saying you want to sleep with me?" Lex grinned. 

"Maybe," Clark teased. 

"Let's go inside the house." 

Clark and Lex spent the afternoon in Lex's bedroom, making out. They slowly undressed one another. Lex savored each moment worshipping Clark's silken, smooth flesh. 

"You taste like peaches. God, Clark, your skin, it's so soft." 

"Must be all of those home cooked meals," Clark giggled, "So tell me, Lex. Are you really hairless all over?" 

"Why don't you find out for yourself, Clark?" 

"Maybe I will." 

Clark tugged at the waistband of Lex's slacks and began to undo them. 

"Slow, slow, cowboy..." 

"I can't help it; I just want to see if you're as hung as your brother is." 

"Wait a second! When did you see my brother naked?" 

"The other day. I mean, when I came to see you, he dropped his towel and I couldn't help but look." 

"I'm sure," Lex said. 

"Lex, you're the only one I want." 

"Can't you see, Clark? Lucas is playing some bizarre mind game to try and come between us. Don't trust anything he says or does." 

"He brought us together though, didn't he? So he can't be all bad." 

"Well, I guess so. Just don't have any expectations," Lex said, unbuttoning his pants, "I don't know if I can live up to the Luthor fantasy." 

Clark grinned and pulled down Lex's boxer-briefs. Lex was already hard. "Am I okay?" Lex said. 

Lex was smooth everywhere. 

"Yes," Clark said, "Bigger than I ever imagined." 

Outside the window, Lucas Dunleavy got it all on tape. He made sure to get close ups of Lex and Clark's faces. 

The next day, Lucas met Lex over breakfast. 

"I think there's something you need to see." 

"What is it?" Lex said. 

He led Lex into the den where he popped a video cassette into the VCR. 

"Apparently someone caught you two on tape last night during your little trisk. This came in the mail this morning." 

Lex picked up the envelope that read: Luthor. 

"I opened it because I thought it might be a message from Domino but it turned out it was for you. Someone knows about you and the boy. This note was in there." 

Lex picked it up. 

**I KNOW. I SAW. I WILL TELL UNLESS YOU TURN OVER 10 MILLION DOLLARS BY FRIDAY.**

Lex felt waves of anger prickle through him. At first he felt suspicion towards Lucas then he looked down at the note. This could be anyone. The Luthors had many enemies. For all he knew, it could be his own father. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"Well as far as I'm concerned, this person can go to hell! I'm not paying 10 million dollars to some bully." 

"But what if they reveal this to the public?! Do you know what this could do to the Luthor name? Lex Luthor fucks underage boy!" 

"Clark is a man in his own right." 

"Tell it to the judge, baby," Lucas said, "Wait until Jonathan Kent finds out. He'll have your head on a platter!" 

"You seem awfully delighted. How do I know you aren't behind this?" 

"I'm flattered you think I'm capable of such a thing. Unfortunately, I'm not behind this nefarious scheme. Although I wouldn't put it behind our mutual father to concoct such a thing." 

"But for what purpose?" 

"To humiliate you. Isn't that reason enough? To test you. That's what he always does." 

"Well I'm not making a move until I hear from this blackmailer." 

Lex left the room. 

Lucas smiled to himself. Oh, Lex, you will pay out, he thought. 

When Martha woke up, she found the yellow manila envelope outside the back door. She picked it up suspiciously. 

It was too early for mail. 

All it said in big, black letters was: KENT. 

She opened it, inside was a small unmarked videotape. 

She popped it into the VCR. 

She watched it for several seconds not sure what she was seeing. It was two men making love. Then the camera went close up. She saw her son's glowing face as someone fucked him from behind. Then she saw Lex Luthor's face. 

She gasped. 

She heard Jonathan coming down the stairs. Quickly she ejected it from the VCR, slid it back in the envelope and hid it underneath a cushion. 

"Breakfast ready yet?" 

"A-almost," she said, nervously. 

Clark was still sleeping.  
"Clark! Get up! You got an hour to get ready!" 

"He seems exhausted. Apparently he and Lex spent the night studying something," Jonathan said, "Clark looked wiped out when he came home." 

Martha made a nervous face. 

"You know I've been thinking, Lex isn't so bad, I mean in a way it might be good for Clark to have such a well-rounded and cultured friend. Lex could teach Clark a lot about the world; maybe take him to some museums. You know, do things for him that we can't do." 

"Yeah..." Martha said, frying some eggs in a pan, "I'm sure Lex has already taught Clark lots of things." 

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed from upstairs. Clark was up. 

She imagined how he had seduced the boy. Was her son gay? He couldn't be, she thought, all that time he spent pining over Lana. She couldn't imagine. Lex must have seduced him, played with his head, convinced their son that he was something he was not. 

She felt herself growing angrier by the minute. 

That afternoon she went over to speak with Lex, he was in a meeting with several investors and said not to be disturbed. 

She burst into his office. 

"Mrs. Kent, I'm in the middle of--" 

"Save it!" she said, angrily, "I saw the tape!" 

Lex quickly dismissed the investors, speaking in Japanese and apologized profusely. 

When they were alone, he spoke, "Look, I know what you are going to say--" 

"I doubt you do. You think you're so smart! Seducing my son! You're disgusting!" 

"I didn't make Clark do anything he didn't want to do." 

"Liar! Clark doesn't know what he wants! He's just a boy! He was a virgin! He's never even been with a girl! He has been in love with Lana Lang since he was six years old so don't even tell me that you know what he wants! You pervert!" 

"Mrs. Kent. I love Clark. I know there is an age difference but--" "I'm calling the police. You're going down." 

"Mrs. Kent, I beg of you. Don't do anything rash!" 

"Give me one good reason." 

"Talk to your son first. Ask Clark about what happened, maybe then you'll understand that I did not act alone on this." 

Martha said nothing giving Lex a menacing look then stormed out. 

So this blackmailer really is serious, they aren't messing around. I'm just lucky Clark's Dad didn't see the tape. I mean, I know he hasn't or else he would be here now with a shotgun aimed at my head. 

Outside Lex's office, Lucas laughed quietly. 

That night Martha confronted Clark. 

"Honey, I need to speak with you." 

"Where's Dad?" 

"I sent him to the store to get a few things." 

"Listen, honey, I need to talk to you about something serious." 

"What is it?" 

"This morning I received something disturbing in the mail." 

"What was it?" 

"A tape." 

"Let me see." 

"No!" Martha said, a little too harshly, "I don't know if I could handle seeing it again." 

"Well, what was on it?" 

"You...and Lex Luthor." 

Clark was silent.  
Suddenly she burst into tears. 

"Do you love him?" she asked. 

"Yes," Clark said, plainly. 

"How do you know...you're so young." 

"I just do...I love him, Mom. We've been friends almost two years now and every time I'm around him..." 

"Is this because we never adopted a brother for you; was your father not close enough to you? Was I not a good enough mother?" 

"Mom it has nothing to do with all that. I love Lex. I thought it was like a brother but it became something else. When I'm around him I feel happy and yes, we made love and it was amazing. I've never been so happy in my entire life." 

"Do you really think he can make you happy?" 

"Yes I do." 

Martha said nothing for a long time. 

"I won't tell your father. But be careful, Clark, you are playing with fire." 

That night Lex got a call from his blackmailer, Lucas stood outside the house with a voice scrambler over his cell phone. 

"Now you see that I am not playing around," Lucas said. 

"I won't be bullied." 

"Fine. Do you want me to send a copy to the Daily Planet? I already have it addressed." 

"No! Fine...where do you want it and how?" 

"Cashier's check. 8pm. Friday. Smallville Planetarium. Any tricks and I mail the type out, I broadcast it live on video feeds on every major network. Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Lex said, defeated. 

After he hung up the phone, he smiled. 

The next night Lucas was at the Planetarium wearing a mask and holding a loaded gun. He watched with a pair of binoculars as Lex drove up as instructed and put a cashier's check for ten million dollars in a small box behind a trash can in front of the Smallville Planetarium. 

Lex walked back and forth anxiously for a few minutes then got in his car and drove away. Lucas waited an hour then climbed down from his hiding spot and walked casually over to the trashcan. He opened up the metal box. It was empty. 

Behind him stood Clark Kent. 

"What the hell--" 

"Lex told me everything," Clark said, "I believe he said it was the way you said `planetarium' with a clear southern accent even through the voice scrambler. I hear you grew up near Kentucky. Some old habits are hard to break." 

"How did you--" 

"Get the money and wait you out. Let's just say, I was faster than the eye." 

"I still have copies of the tape! I'll send it to Metropolis!" 

"You mean your copies at the Smallville Bank. Funny thing about that...you charged the safety deposit box to Lionel Luthor. Did you not think that Lex would have access to it?" 

"You fucking faggots!" 

"We may be gay but you're going to jail." 

"On what charges?" 

"Well, there is an outstanding warrant for a DUI in Maryland. Then there's Domino and the Chinese Mafia who are after you. Oh yeah, and that fraud you pulled on a Mrs. Dawler in Florida under the name Charles Dupont. I believe you stole two million dollars from her. Then you lost it six months later in a card game. You play high stakes. Mrs. Dawler hasn't forgotten about you. In fact, Lex talked to her just this morning. She remembers you quite well." 

"What do you want? Name your price!" 

"Leave Smallville tonight and never come back, you're not welcome here!" 

"Fine, I hope you two faggots get AIDS and die!" 

"Stop," Clark said, "You're hurting my feelings." He sneered. He realized he was becoming more like Lex every day. 

That night, Lucas Dunleavy packed his bags. 

On a supposed weekend school trip to Metropolis, Lex took Clark on a jet to Cancun. They sunbathed together, rubbed each other down with oils and spent all night in the hotel room making love and ordering room service. 

"You really do need a tan, Lex on that pale white ass of yours." 

"Look who's talking, farm boy." 

Lex spanked Clark's bare butt. They wrestled and ending up making love again. 

"Well I better call my Dad," Clark said. 

"How's the trip, son? Getting a lot of work done?" 

"Yeah, it's grueling. Luckily Chloe is helping me with some of the writing." 

"Well try not to work too hard," Jonathan chuckled, "And don't be inviting any pretty girls up to your hotel room." 

Clark smiled, "You don't have to worry about that. I'm all tied up for the night." 

"Well bye, son." 

"Bye Dad." 

Lex came up from behind Clark and reached around to grip his solidifying member. 

"Can I give big Clark a kiss?" Lex asked. 

"Be my guest. You can French kiss him if you want." 

"God, Clark, your sex drive is off the scales. If I wasn't sure, I'd say you were inhuman." 

"No, Lex, just an alien." 

**END**


End file.
